A Fine Substitution
by Bandbabe
Summary: Without John Connor is there is no hope. He must live on at any cost. -- Terminator 4 x Marcus.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Without John Connor is there is no hope. He must live on at any cost. -- Terminator 4 x Marcus.

A/N: I really liked Marcus. I wasn't happy with the ending. This idea evolved from a message board comment that poked plot holes regarding the transplant.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Terminator series.

* * *

.

"His heart can't take it," she sobbed. I looked at Connor. Then I looked down. I knew what I had to do.

"Take mine," I offered. This was my second chance.

For a moment, time seemed to slow down. I felt the sharp desert wind. The crunch of soldiers' boots. Blair's eyes boring down on me with concern. Kate's hope rising. John's eyes widening.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yes," I answered ready for absolution.

John stared at me hard. "Thank you," he said softly. His eyes were filled with tears. Then I heard the sound of a crashing cart. A lifeline gone flat. Terror and desperation. It was all over now.

John Connor, leader of the resistance. The savior of humanity. He was gone.

Kate's screams lingered on for an eternity. She clung to John, refusing to let him go. The medical team looked on. There was nothing left to do but bury the dead.

"How can this be?" I heard from behind me. The words cautious, like any moment the world might split in two if he mispronounced a sound. "We don't have a leader."

The words hung in the air. Dark and desperate. John Connor was the messiah. Humanity's reprieve. Their shelter. In his presence, they lived the darkest night before the dawn. Was all that a lie?

"No. We have a leader," I said with resolve.

Kyle looked at me. A moment ago he proclaimed the end. "You can't lead us. You're a machine!" He spat out the words harsh. He thought I was mocking him.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I'm John Connor."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Without John Connor is there is no hope. He must live on at any cost. -- Terminator 4 x Marcus.

A/N: I really liked Marcus. I wasn't happy with the ending. This idea evolved from a message board comment that poked plot holes regarding the transplant.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Terminator series.

* * *

_  
Six Years Later..._

I stare into my son's eyes. He stares back with solid determination. His resolve leaves no question that he is John Connor's son. The corners of his lips turn slightly upward. No, this round will end just like the others.

Jack Connor bursts into a fit of laughter. I soon follow. I win the staring contest.

"John!" Kate calls. I turn around to see my wife looking at us with an amused smile. "Command would like a word with you."

I give Jack a nod. He is now playing with toy cars. "Thanks," I tell Kate.

I walk to the door and head down the hallway. Our base is located inside a cave. There are other makeshift dwellings. This place is our home, but we are always ready to leave on a dime.

The soldiers I pass along the way momentarily pause to give me a salute, and then return to their previous activities. I am their leader. Their messiah to deliver humanity from the tyranny of the machines. There is only one thought recurring in my head.

I am not John Connor.

I watched him die. My name is Marcus.

They are none the wiser as I continue towards command. I was a man, who became a machine. Now I have assumed the role of John Connor. Without him there is no hope for humanity. I can't bear that though. No, this is my second chance.

.

* * *

A/N: I decided to continue. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Without John Connor is there is no hope. He must live on at any cost. -- Terminator 4 x Marcus.

A/N: The rating of this story has been upgraded to T.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Terminator series.

* * *

.

I kissed her softly, lightly tracing her lips with mine at a leisurely pace. It was comfortable. I would be happy to stay in this moment for all time. I deepened the kiss further as my urgency grew. No, this would not last forever.

I pulled away from her face slightly, so I could look into her eyes. Her brown eyes regarded me curiously.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled. "Darling, you couldn't afford me!"

We laughed as I held her tighter. How much time had passed, I did know know as we lay in the bed, naked as the day we were born. For the most part.

After a good deal of time passed she spoke again. "Are you hungry?"

I mulled it through my mind for a long moment. "Maybe a little. But honestly, I don't want to get up. I just want... to stay."

My words hung in the air. When I gathered the courage to turn to her, she surprised me by gently grabbing my chin. She turned my head towards her, so I could not look away from her eyes.

"Marcus," she started. I loved the way she said my name. Soft, yet strong and filled with the powerful emotion I deduced as love. "I live for these moments when we are together. Time that we spent apart, I am half alive. I wish that–"

She stopped suddenly and looked away apologetic. When her sentence died the mood changed in the room. It was time to go back. Back to being half alive.

I dressed quickly. As I tied my shoes I stole a quick look at her from over my shoulder. Her whole body was tense, and I knew I was not alone in what I felt.

"Until we meet again," she said sadly as she opened the door. I confess, it took everything in me to keep my feet moving towards the exit.

"Yeah," I paused quickly to give her a kiss, daring to briefly look into her eyes before I turned away.

When I reached the end of the hallway I muttered, "I love you too, Blair."

.

* * *

A/N: Not sure many of you were expecting the last line. More will be explained in chapter 4, I promise :D

I am intentionally switching between past and present tense for each chapter. I hope it's not too confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Without John Connor is there is no hope. He must live on at any cost. -- Terminator 4 x Marcus.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Terminator series.

* * *

Chapter 4

.

Most of the time I do not separate us in my head. It's easier that way. I am John Connor to most people. But a select few know the truth. Only on rare occasions will any of them dare to call me "Marcus". There's a quiet fear that we share. A quiet desperation if you will. One gaffe, one slip of the tongue, one mistake... then it's all over. All of our sacrifices would be for naught. If the machines knew they killed John Connor, then John Connor will never exist.

I tell myself, it's better this way. Who better than a hybrid to carry this burden? But when I'm honest I know the burden isn't mine alone.

I wave to Kyle as he walks by. His strides slow to a stop.

He has become my closest friend and most trusted soldier. He lives with the sacrifice John Connor made for him. He pays it forward by doing what he can for resistance. He is an important Lieutenant in the war against the machines due to his resolve. He fights to make his existence mean something, so John Connor did not die in vain. He has yet to know that every breath he takes ensures humanity will live on.

"Hey John," he says with a smile. "How was Tulsa?"

He doesn't know I drove all the way to Omaha instead. He doesn't know Blair and I made love for hours.

"It was good. We uncovered vital intel," I lie.

"That's good to hear. There was a good deal of chatter picked up last night in Santa Fe. Did you hear?" He looks tired, but this fight never ends.

I shake my head. "Fill me in on the details tonight."

"Understood," he says, walking away.

I walk over to join the crowd gathered in the corner of the room. New weapons are being issued. I push my way through until I'm close enough to the table to catch Kate's eye. She smiles at me before returning her attention to a young soldier.

I stand there for awhile, just watching her.

She demonstrates how to correctly hold an assault rifle to a solider no more than 17. Her blue eyes deep in concentration as she shows the young woman how to assemble the gun. She is an incredible warrior. She is a brilliant strategist. While people recognize me as the leader of the resistance, it is Kate who is actually leading the way.

Kate is the one with the heaviest burden.

She is not recognized as being a widow. She lost the love of her life. The father of her child. Yet, from the day we quietly put him to rest, to right now – this moment – she has had to pretend. Pretend to not be sad. Pretend that I am Jack's birth dad. And above all, pretend to love me. A machine. The enemy. The man who could not save her husband.

I look away, suddenly feeling guilty about meeting up with Blair. It is risky every time we meet up. Yet, I know she's the only thing keeping me alive.

.

* * *

A/N: See, I promised explanations. Still there's a lot there to chew on.

By the way, Feedback = Awesome :D


End file.
